The Budapest Project
by Biter-ZModz
Summary: Young Clint barely escapes the Circus with his life, before he is plummeted into a world of secrets, secret missions, and assassinations with S.H.E.I.L.D. Soon he has a choice to make, kill the young Black Widow or befriend her as an ally. Which one will he choose and what will be the consequence? Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Any of the Characters except Carlton!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note -**

 **Thanks for reading The Budapest Project! Please read and reply about what you thaught of Chapter one and what you think should happen!**

 **Actors in this scene:**

 **Clint (Hawkeye) - Jeremy Renner**

 **Barney Barton - Michael Rooker (tell me what you think of this in your replies!)**

Chapter 1  
Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton boarded the midnight bus, double checking to be sure he was not being followed. He pulled his hood around his head and shoved his bruised hands into his pockets. Wincing in pain, he attempted to breathe steadily. He ran his fingers over his ribs, almost all, incredibly tender. Tears stung Clint's eyes as he looked out the window at the rain firmly falling to the ground below.

The rain created puddles in the sidewalk, and just as Clint strove to avoid one, a small boy ran directly into him, soaking the pair as Clint grabbed the youth, rescuing his face from the cruel ground, in turn, falling onto his own bottom.

"Awwww shhh-" he started, before he realized the young by was intently staring at the hooded rescuer with his emerald-green eyes.

"Awww Stinky Pretzels!" he yelled instead. The little boy burst into a fit of giggles. Barton couldn't help but smile despite his pain and strangely growing weariness. Finally, the green-eyed boy straighted and stated as-a-matter-of-factly,

"I'm Carlton," Clint smiled and took in a sharp breath.  
"Well, Im Clint," he said. As soon as the words escaped lips, Carlton took off into the fog ahead. Clint attempted to lift himself from the puddle soaking his rear. As he lifted himself, agonizing pain coarsed through him causing him to cry out in agony. He once again fell down, trying to breathe and fight off the odd oncoming need for sleep. Clint realized he was loosing consciousness. Was I drugged? He thought as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

The last thing Clint saw was the commotion of feet ahead and voices - ones he knew. In his state of mind, Barton was unable to place the voices. With one last breathe, Clint fell asleep...

Clint awoke to the sound of indistinct talking in the distance. Cautiously, he opened his heavy eyes. Directly in front of him, two doctors muttered in the corner, gesturing and glancing wearily in his direction. Noticing his wakening, the fair-haired physician raised his hands in diction to stop talking.

"Hello and how are you feeling now?" The dark haired, blue eyed doctor inquired. Clint peered down, his wounds were still undressed, indicating that he was not in a hospital, but in captivity.

"Where am I," He replied stiffly.

The doctors looked coldly at eachother.

"What?" The fair haired one asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Im not in a hospital - where the hell am I?" Clint responded now trying to sit up and grasp his bow.

The doctors nodded gingerly and flipped a switch of restraints to violently force Clint to the bed. Once down, the 'doctors' left quickly. Suddenly, the door opened and footsteps approached the foot of the bed. The very uncomfortable strap that forced his head down, made it impossible for Clint to see who was there.

"Hey 'lil brother,"

Barney.

"Looks like you got yourself into a situation. Sticky one by the looks of ya."

"Not like you didn't know," replied Clint through clenched teeth.

"Well um, Clint, you know we've been looking for ya ever since we knew you wern't dead 'r nothin'." He drew in a breath. "To give you another chance at the circus." He finished. There was another pause, followed by a creepy silence. "So whaddya say Mr. Star-Of-The-Show Clint Hawkeye Barton?"

"I'll never come back Barney," Growled Clint.

"Whoa-ho-ho," chuckled Barney, "hold on 'lil brother, 'fore you go yellin' at me like that, I think ya best take a double-take." Clint looked at his once loving and protecting brother.

"Listen together you, we could go anywhere, do anything, without those sly circus rider watching and manipulating our every move. We don't even need Ringmasters money to do it!" Clint pleaded with his brother, begging him to change. Barney looked intensely into Clints blue-grey eyes.

"No, YOU, listen to ME, NOW," he ordered, shedding his big-brother jokester face to replace with an intimidating glare, "remember that day you found the Master 'n I takin' the dough?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"How could I forget," Clint snarled.

"Hmm" Barney forced a small laugh, "well, we wasn't takin it - not yet. But you got in the way, interrupted our rehearsal. T'sall 'twas, a put-on so we could pull it off when the time was right." Barney sighed. He was lying and Clint knew it.

"Together, we was gunna be rich 'n get the hell outta there, but no, ho,ho, you **had** to be Mr. Good Guy. Told Mr. Ringdude we was taking the big 'G's. He was gunna make us all rich. Now that 'Hawk-Pies' gone though he aint gettin' no business, 'n I aint gettin no richer all cuz of ya. _**That**_ , is why we sliced ya." Clint struggled to loosen the straps that held him to the unforgiving cot.

"Don't even try it 'lil brother," he said slapping Clint on the arm. Barney turned to the 'doctors' standing in the back of the room. "Dose him, times four."

"But sir, that intensity could wound or kill a full grown man. Your talking about an adolescent boy here." The 'doctors' protested.

"Thats exactly what I want," Barney smiled, glancing at Clint.

The last image Clint saw was the terrifying grimace of a man standing above him injecting dose one.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hellicarrier

**Alright heres chapter 2 - I hope you like it - please comment on my work and give feedback what you think should happen in later chapters! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2 -Hellicarrier

Clint moaned, his head was pounding, and his eyelids were heavy.

"He's regaining consciences sir," a feminine voice stated professionally.

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me Agent Hill." Replied a deep male voice. Clint heard mechanical doors swoosh open, then shut behind him. Clint opened his eyes. Standing above him was a beautiful brunette woman with crystal blue eyes.

"Hello," she began, "I am Agent Hill, how are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes watching him cautiously.

"Water," Clint croaked. Hill handed him a paper cup half-filled with icy water. As Clint drank, he scanned the strange room. It was a little small, with full safety windows that replaced an entire wall. Agent Hill sat on a small foldable chair and held a futuristic looking tablet type of thing. Once finished. Clint placed the paper cup on a small table next to his bed.

"I'm Clint," he said finally "Where am I?"

"We already know who you are Mr. Barton, and as for where you are - thats a bit harder to explain." She said as she helped Clint out of the bed. Despite the pain surging through his body, he stretched and looked out of the wall window. Instinctively, he took a step back.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" he shrieked as man like as he could, despite the oncoming panic.

"You're in the sky," Hill replied sarcastically.

"I got that - but WHY?" He asked, now looking curiously out the window.

"This is Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.S hellicarrier," she began "Nick Fury rescued you from being used as a lab rat for a new medication of which we have no idea of its origins. Only that it is extremely dangerous and has unknown consequences. Is there anything at all you could tell us?" She finished.

"Not until I get some real answers." grumbled Clint. With a cold look, he stormed out the infirmary. Upon seeing the wide hall before him, instinct led him to reach for his old, battered bow. Feeling his empty shoulders, he began to tremble.

"Wheres my bow?!" He spat into the room behind him.

"Barton, we will return your bow as soon as Fury deems you fit." Hill replied, unmoved.

"Give it back!" Clint growled.

"Not-"

"NOW!" He said, his anger and frustration rising.

Agent Hill straighted herself and replied tersely.

"No." Seeing her extreme stubbornness, Clint chuckled.

"Fine," he said, before walking away. "Just what I would have done." He said under his breath.

Clint continued down the long hallway, peering through all the windows and doors. He turned left and walked for about two minutes. Then he turned left again. After a few minutes, Clint turned right. Barton pretty soon found himself making a U-turn before turning right once more.

"Where am I?" He yelled at anyone listening. There was a moment of silence, but he got no reply.

"Thats **it**." Fed up, Clint found any door and stomped inside. After checking to be sure he wasn't being followed, he cautiously walked into the room. It was larger than the room he was held in before and had a soft memory foam bed. A mix between a moan and a sigh escaped his lips as he belly-flopped onto the soft bed. Almost instantly, he fell asleep.

When Clint awoke, Hill once again stood over him, peering down almost defensively as if he were going to explode any second.

"Whats up with you following me?" He asked, sitting up sheepishly.

"Looks like you found my room," she answered coldly. Clint laughed, embarrassed, and stood. His youthful gaze shifted from the woman, to the floor.

"So, ummm, this is your room?" He asked, still staring at his feet.

"Yes. I am to escort you to Fury's office at once." She answered practically shoving Clint out of the room. The duo made it to Furys office in god time, thanks to Hills brisk walking skills. Once inside, hill motioned Clint to sit. After debating where to sit , Clint lowered himself into a squishy, black, leather chair.

"Hello Barton, Im Fury, Nick Fury," he introduced himself. Turning, Barton noticed the patch covering his left eye.

"Please meet my top agents Agent Maria Hill and Phil Coulson." He said motioning to Hill and a man in the corner. Hill nodded gingerly but stayed in her position. The man, Coulson, smiled and shook hands with Clint.

"Hi, I'm Phil Coulson, but you can call me Phil if you'd like." He said with a friendly look. Clint smiled back and nodded. Phil stepped back by Hill and fixed his gaze onto Fury.

Fury positioned himself in front of Clint. His good eye glaring at Clint.

"We saw what you did at the Circus, Clint." He began.

"It wasn't me I swear! It was Barney and The Ringmaster! And ummm..." Clint began to panic. He was going to be imprisoned.

"Barton! You have an extraordinary talent! We need you!" Fury bellowed over the frightened kid in front of him.

"Oh, in that case, okay. but I'm not joining anything - not after the circus," he shuddered at the thought.

"Thats fine Barton, you could be ummm..." Nick stumbled.

"An Assassin?" Coulson suggested.

"Alright - that sounds great!" Clint replied, happily. Fury sighed exasperated.

"I think todays meeting is done. Coulson, if you could show Barton to his room please," he said. Phil led Clint out of Furys office. Once out of the office, Phil led Clint to a hallway identical to every other.

"My bunk is right over there, if you need anything." Coulson pointed two doors down from Clints new room. "Agent Hills bunk is directly across from your bunk." He added pointing.

"Thanks Phil," Clint said walking into his room. The mechanical door slid shut behind him. Looking around the room, he noticed the room was bare. A bed, a dresser and a bathroom was all there was. Clint noticed an object resting on the head of his bed. He approached the headboard and grinned. Laying on the bed was Clints old bow.

"Score," he said, lifting his prized possession.

Phil Coulson entered Director Furys office where Fury and Hill waited.

"Are you sure he's the one we need?" Hill inquired. Fury thought for a second, then looked at Coulson.

"I hope so, what do you think Coulson?" He asked. Phil took in a breath.

"Hes going to need some help first - but he's the one," He answered, nodding.

Knock, knock, knock! Clint turned from the window. Reluctantly, he opened the door. There stood Fury his one eye staring menacingly.

"Yeah?" Asked Clint nervously.

"Retreat to the mess hall at mealtimes," Fury paused, then added, "Its mealtime," with that, he briskly walked off.

Clint quickened his pace to keep up with him. Then, as Fury entered a room, Clint found himself in Furys office once again.

"Do you have a question, Barton?" asked Fury, settling himself into his chair.

"I-I thought you were going to the-"

"I said the mess hall Clint! This is my office!" Fury barked.

"Im sorry," said Clint backing out of the office. "I just get so lost, I thought for sure you were going to the messy hall or whatever." Fury rolled his eye and handed Clint a folded sheet of paper.

"Its a map," he said, "use it." And with that, he closed the mechanical doors.

 **What do you think should/will happen next? Comment below please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Messy Hall or Whatever

**Alrighty! Heres Chapter 3 - Messy Hall or Whatever (like the name) - Please read and reply what you think. There will be a list of characters and actors for all of the people in the end of the story but for now here are the new charaters to look for:**

 **Adarius - Steven Yeun (TWD)**

Chapter 3 - Messy Hall or Whatever

Opening the map, Clint began retracing his steps back to his room. Then, once at his doorway, he followed the map to the mess hall. On his left, Clint saw a glass dome with a counter-top filled with trays of pies and delicacies. The rest of the room was lined with red, plushy couches and restaurant style booths and tables. On each table and coffee table, was a dessert menu, drink list, and a bowl of oven fresh french bread. He tried not to run as he made his way to one of the bowls. Relaxing, he sat back, and closed his eyes, caught in the bliss of the ever flavorful fresh French bread he was munching on.

"That'll be 20 cents,"said a voice, startling Clint from his dream-like state. Pulling his wallet from his rear pocket, he inspected the individual that spoke. Obviously a kid still, he stood about five and a half feet tall, with black hair shaggily framing his Korean face. Clint gingerly handed him the money and took another bite of bread.

"This is amazing," he commented, "did you make this?"

"Yeah," said the Korean boy, easing up to the stranger.

"Im' Adarius, but the guys just call me Darius." he said, shaking hands with Clint.

"Yeah? Who are _the guys_?" Clint asked a little sarcastically before munching on another slice of bread

"Fury, Hill, and Coulson mainly," he said finally, "the others just call me 'chinaman' 'twerp' and Adarius." He finished.

Clint looked up, "who's the others?" He asked. Adarius sighed.

"Everyone else," he answered as Clint offered him a seat.

"Im Clint at the guys call me, Clint or Barton," he said, "so why do the guys call you Darius when your name is Adarius?" Clint asked

"Guess they got tired of saying Agent Adarius all the time, doesn't really roll off the tongue you know." He answered as he sat down. "So what do the others call you where your from?" He asked, snagging a slice of his own bread.

"Some guys call me 'Hawkeye', 'Lil-Bruddah', 'HawkPie' or Clint." He answered after thinking for a minute.

"Thats a lot of names," Adarius mused.

"Yeah, I guess so, how long have you been here?" Clint asked sitting back from the bowl. _I better stop eating this bread!_ Clint thought to himself.

"I've been here since I was two. My parents took me on a drive to a big city and left me. Fury found and rescued me. Hes like a father to me." Darius smiled as he told his story.

Clint nodded, he knew what it was like to have unwanting parents.

"So, how old are you?" Clint said, changing the subject.

"Twenty," Darius said plucking a slice of bread from the basket. Clint almost choked on his third slice of bread.

"Your older than I am? You don't look a day over 16!" He replied, drinking his scalding coffee. Darius smiled at the compliment.

"How old are you then?"

Clint swallowed his coffee, "I'm sixteen," he answered. "I ran from home some time ago, and joined the circus with my bro Barney. Then I left-" Clint stopped there and decided to leave out the part where his brother kidnapped him. "-and I found myself here." He finished. _Its not lying,_ Clint thought to himself.

"Well, I should get back to work," Darius sighed as he stood. "It was nice meeting you Clint. Maybe tonight we could hang out and I could show you a couple of things." He said

"About this bread? Cuz its REALLY great," Clint asked eagerly, shoving another bite into his mouth.

"Sure kid, then I'll show you how to get a spot on the 'cool guys' radar or something," Darius laughed. "See ya!" he said as he sprinted back to his counter.

Clint took another slice of bread and put it into his pocket for later as he casually strolled towards the exit. Posted on the wall parallel to the mechanical doors a while sign with red letters read: **ALL FOOD STAYS IN THE MESS HALL!**

"What are you following me Fury?" Clint muttered as he gingerly pulled out his map and strode to his bunk.

 **Sorry if that chapter was slow going - Chapter 4- coming in a day or two is going to introduce you to Hawkeyes firs Assassin mission and lots of action to come! Stay tuned and tell me what you think and what should happen next/later!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Vladimir Anthony

**Alright guys - sorry about the wait - my laptop has numerous problems i was trying to fix - here it is - Chapter 4. In this chapter, Hawkeye embarks on his first mission - will he succeed in his mission? New secrets and stuff are uncovered. Please rate and reply what you think - your suggestions can become part of the story. Thanks to Evan Carter for helping me decide how to bring certian elements you will read about later.**

 **New actors for this scene:**

 **Scarlett Johannsen - Black Widow**

 **James Franco - Vladmir Anthony (Vladdie the Great)**

 **Chapter 4 - Vladmir Anthony - aka - Vladdie the Great**

Clint arrived in his small but cozy room, he shoved the last morsel of bread in his mouth and tossed his jacket on the unmade bed before snatching his bow and leaving for the gym.

Ready. Aim. Wait. Fire. _People ALWAYS forget the wait part._ Clint thought to himself as he looked at the arrow protruding from the bullseye ahead of him.

"Very good, Agent Barton," Fury's deep, loud voice shattered the serenity of the gym.

"T-Thank you sir!" Clint replied, standing in attention. _I'm not an agent._ He thought bitterly.

"At ease kid," Fury said, rolling his eye.

"I came to notify you on a possible mission," began Fury. Clint's stormy blue eyes radiated with fierce curiosity. Fury looked around warily. "Meet me in my office," he concluded in a rushed tone. With that Fury stormed out of the gym.

"Why 'the office' all the time?" Clint muttered to himself, wrapping up his gear, "Can't we just talk?!" HE bellowed to Fury, who was now at the end of a very long hallway. Fury stopped in his tracks, took in a deep breath, turned around, and replied,

"No."

Clint growled and headed towards 'The Office'

Agents Hill and Coulson were impatiently waiting by the infamous office when Clint arrived.

"C'mon Barton, you NEVER want to be late when your called to Furys office," Coulson said opening the doors to the room.

"Agents, I have called you in here to brief you on Barton's first official mission. An anonymous man going by the initials VA has been reported kidnapping and killing teenaged boys. No motive has been found as of yet. The serial killer must be apreheneded and brought to justice. Because this man is only seen around the victims we have chosen you Barton to lead the mission. Mission launch is in one hour. You are dismissed." Fury said waving the trio out of the room.

Three hours later...

Clints eyes scanned for the suspicious character who was last seen with a red-headed woman. Peering into a local bar, Clint raised his hand into his earpiece.

"Target Acquired,", smirking at the awesomeness of the words that escaped his lips, Clint heard Fury sigh and reply.

"You know you could have just said 'he's at the bar,' or 'there he is,' or even-"

"Thank you Fury, thats all I needed to know," and with that Clint removed the headset from his ear and placed it into his pocket as he approached the man in the bar.

Next to 'VA' stood the other suspect, a stunningly beautiful red-headed woman. The two were quietly talking when Barton approached.

"Hey," said Clint a moment after he took a seat. The man peered at Clint from under his hood. A look of recognition clouded his face - as if Clint was an old friend that he was trying to get in touch with.

"Hello to yourself," said the man in a thick Russian accent

Clint paused as he recognized the voice. ' _Fury, what the hell...'_ he thought. the one and only time he ever wanted Fury to ever be able to read his mind. He reached up and yanked the mans hood off. The face was an old face - Vladimir Anthony - aka - Vladdie The Great as Clint named him as a younger child. Barton wheeled back in shock. Why was he here, killing young men his age unless... it began to make sense - the circus was looking for him again.

Vladimir smiled at Clints shock. besides a, shiny new glass eye, and a few missing and crooked teeth, Anthony looked the same as he did years ago. Clint masked his dread by smiling weakly and shakin Vlad's hand.

"Well, well, well, if it isnt good ol' Hawkeye. " said Anthony smiling sickly. "What the hell happened to you old buddy?"

"Well Vladdy, when Barney stole Ringmasters dough I ran, after I was caught and nearly killed, I decided to take up a new hobby!" Clint said smiling. _"At least this bar is all ages - so long I dont buy anything im not suspicious"_ he thought as he looked around warily.

Vladmir smirked then replied. "And what would that be?"

"Uhhh drinking!" Clint replied as he took a rather large gulp of Vlads vodka, trying not to choke to death. Clint smiled at Valdimir who was now glaring at Clint. He was stalling for whoever was actually looking for him to arrive

"Aint you young to be in a bar 'lil brother?"

Bingo.

The real culprit wasn't Anthony - it was Barney. On cue, Barton quickly snatched his bow. Suddenly a cloud of bullets rained in his direction from all three criminals. As he hopped around, avoiding the bullets searching for him, Clint readied an arrow and aimed in Barney direction.

"Its over Barney. Give up the fight!" He yelled over the commotion. All shooting ceased at Barneys call.

"And what Clint," Barney replied, his gun also aimed, "go to jail, be locked up in some cell waiting for my sentence. Ive gotten too deep in this to do that. Ive done things you will never know about baby brother - I cant give up now!" He yelled back.

"No Barn I didn't mean that!" Clint said, trying to search for the right words. "Maybe..." he went on

"Maybe what? Join your lil club, SHEILD. It's not my 'thang brother. Besides if you knew anything about their secret weapon, you wouldnt be there!" He screamed, trying to push Clint into a blind rage.

Clint fired his bow, eyes squeezed shut. When he opened his eyes, he saw Barney with his back to him holding the arrow in mid-air, chuckling,Without warning Barney turned around and shot at Clint. Clint dodged the bullet, but his reflexes wern't fast enough. The bullet grazed his left arm.

Barton dropped the bow and leapt towards his brother full force. Clint backflipped off a table and kicked Barney in the collorbone. A loud crack emitted from his shoulder causing Barney to curse in pain. he cracked his bone back into place and snatched a long-handled broom from behind the counter and began to ferociously wave it around.

"C'mon lil Clint, come 'n get me!" He screamed maniacally. Clint charged Barney in who expertly thrusted the handle into Clints stomach. Hawkeye hurtled to the floor into a heap, sliding off the floor and banging into a wall harshly. Clint gasped for air, his bleeding arm turning pale. The red-headed woman approached and forced the gasping Clint down with her foot, a gun expertly trained on his head. Hawkeye focused on her face as his brain began to shut down. Barney wiping blood from his mouth growled and pressed a knife to Clints throat.

"We Will meet again Clinty." he said pressing down a little harder.

The woman said something to Barney in Russian that sounded like gibberish to Clint's light-head. She bent down to Clint "This is not what your meant for," she said before cocking her 1911 pistol.

"Widow!" Vladimir called as sirens began to sound. 'Widow' stepped off Clint's chest and pulled the trigger barely missing Clint's head. With that the Widow was gone.

The only thing Clint could hear were the taunting words 'Lil Brother' over and over slowly fading as the darkness engulfed his mind.

 **Thanks for reading - if its too slow - get ready for the best to come yet! In chapters 5 and 6, Clint will meet Black Widow, find a bunch of secrets and conspiracies within SHIELD and the Circus that he thought were never possible. After this defeat Clint becomes the Official Hawkeye so please stay tuned! Please reply and rate - i need opinions (good and bad), ideas and recomendations!**


	5. NOTE TO READERS

NOTE TO READERS

I am so sorry for the yearlong delay ;( Its been weirdly insane and if you are still wanting more of this. Inbox me and I can upload the next part I have actually completed! Thank you. Also I have other fandom accounts ;)


End file.
